Desires
by devilnuns
Summary: A medival AU involving a Prince Tim, An almost King Damian and their body guard Jason. DamiTim, JayTim and eventually DamiTimJay. Updates when i can.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Timothy Jackson drake, son of Jackson Drake and Janet Drake of the Drake kingdom of the North was married off the the son of Bruce Wayne of the Wayne kingdom of Gotham and Talia Al Ghul, daughter of Ra' Al Ghul, king of the Al Ghul Empire of the south-eastern arid deserts. The son's name was Damian Wayne Al Ghul. He was notorious as an assassin having been trained at the ripe age of 4 and made his first successful kill at the age of 8 and then head of the infamous League of Assassins after Cassandra Cain stepped down to work for the Wayne family as their personal bodyguard. Damian was as handsome as he was deadly. He was tall, stood 6 foot 2 head and shoulders, just an inch or two below his father. He had tan, caramel skin and cold sharp blue eyes that would usually be kept in a glare. Timothy Drake was quite the opposite. He was a pale, frail thing with round doe eyes and a messy mop of raven hair. He was a shy, intelligent wall flower sort of fellow who'd rather spend much of his day cooped up in the family library, having long conversations with with his tutor. He didn't need a tutor, he was done with his studies at the age of 16, but it was nice to have company. It was lonely in the spacious palace he called home.

They were first introduced at a party celebrating Damian's 20th birthday. Talia decided to have the party in the Wayne manor and, of course Bruce agreed. It was a Lavish party with all the best food, drinks and entertainment money could buy. The guest list stretched into the thousands, with all of the family's closest friends. Including the Grayson family, also of the North, who helped supply most of the night's entertainment. They had the highest quality and most professionally trained acrobats and circus acts in all of the kingdoms and empires combined. Their son Prince Richard John Grayson -or to his friends Dick- was the main performer, having gained his love for acrobatics at the age of 6. The list also included the Kents of the kingdom of Krypton, Clark Kent being a personal friend of Bruce, the Amazonians and, of course, the Drake family, just to name a few. Damian took after his father and was a hellishly handsome bachelor and just like Bruce, he had a crowd of the most beautiful women from all the kingdoms throwing themselves at his feet. None of them caught his eye, however, and soon a majority left becoming frustrated, knowing that their chances at hooking him were frivolous. He was beginning to get irritated by the people yelling and cackling like animals, spilling expensive liquor and champagne on the floor. The Wayne's always threw the best parties but it was never Damian's cup of tea. He sneaked off to an unoccupied balcony and took in a few deep breaths, rubbing at his temples.

"Are you tired of your own party already, your highness? The sun hasn't even risen yet."

Damian turned to see the heir to the Drake family throne standing right next to him.

He smirked. "Impressive. No one manages to sneak up on me unless they're my father," Damian replied. "…and you are correct. I'd rather be out here than spend one more second of my time with those drooling, howling apes who smell like rum and sex."

"Ow, thou hath hurteth my feelings." Tim teased pressing his hand toward his heart.

Damian scoffed. "Oh pardon me Drake but as i come to hear, you have no feelings."

Tim gave him a soft laugh which made Damian feel something bubble up in his chest.

They spent the rest of the night having menial conversations about nothing. Those conversations became letters and those letters turned into surprise visits to the Drake Palace and those surprise visits became monthly visits and then those turned into them vacationing together for long periods of time until finally, they became engaged, and at last married.

It wasn't all that simple of course.

There were objections and riots and interferences with wars that called Damian away into battle but he always came back to Tim, always returned more bruised and scarred but always into Tim's open arms.

And those nights Damian returned from being away at war for years would be spent with them tangled in each other arms, Damian's hands roaming Tim's body, leaving bruises on his hips and love bites on every exposed part of his long slender neck so everyone would see that Tim was his. He would whisper Tim's names over and over in his ear as Tim wrapped his legs around him and they would kiss so passionately that even the stars would turn away and blush at the sight. Tim would trace Damian's chest scars with his fingers as Damian stroked his hand up and down Tim's spine.

"Promise you'll never leave my side again?" Tim asked in soft, sheepish voice.

They both knew that he would eventually have to break that promise but Damian complied anyway.

"I Promise My beloved."


	2. Extra 1

Extra #1

*EDIT Fixed a big ol' mistake

this has nothing to do with chapter one or anything. it's not chapter 2 either. just an extra story. they'll be alot of those by the way and im so so soryy but i get distracted so easily. it will get back on track i swear!

The north had a strange tradition that they did every couple of years. The people of the of the northern kingdoms would all join together for one day in which they would dress up like animals and hooded robes and play a game similar to hide-and-seek in the surrounding woods. It was as mysterious as a masquerade ball but all the fun and innocence of being a child again.

Of course this game wasn't all innocent, and children we not allowed to participate. While the children were distracted in the royal palace play room, the adults and adolescents beyond the age of 13 were gathered in a clearing in the middle of the woods. There would be the royal families, being the Drakes, The Graysons and others and the kingdom's residents where the festival was being held and surrounding villages. The reason for this festival was, it was a way to lighten up a darker topic. There were tales of beast, half man and half animal, which lurked in the woods and would snatch up anyone who would dare enter. There were some recorded cases of people who had gone missing, but of course the stories about the man beasts being the reasons behind the abductions were just rumors. There was a twist however. The game would consist of having the people who were dressed as animals hide in the woods; they symbolized the beasts waiting for their target. The people in the robes however would symbolize innocence, though they would be the ones doing the hunting. It was a reverse Predator/Prey, and it had the entire kingdom excited for its arrival for months before.

The people who chose to wear the hooded robes would have their choice of decorating it however they wanted to. They could make it out of any material, but a thick, warm one was recommended for they would play these games in the middle of winter, and add as many trinkets and sew on as many designs and patterns as they wanted. It was to be long enough to sweep the floor around them and to be able to cover them completely. Then, they would get as guised up as they could and meet in the middle of the clearing, hoods on and shadowing their faces, to give them an air of secretiveness, and wait for their counterparts to arrive. The game was planned during a full moon so there would be plenty of light to illuminate the forest floor. The persons who chose to dress up as beasts would be wearing clothes made of pelts of the animal of their choice. They would wear the head of the animal on top of their head and they were to smudge black around their eyes. Then, they too would head to the clearing and wait for the signal for the game to begin.

The villagers put their on their secret identities for that night and head toward the clearing where the royal families had already arrived and were preparing to light the giant bonfire. Representing the Grayson Kingdom was Prince Richard Grayson since the festival was being held in the Drake Kingdom this particular winter. Standing next to him was his most trusted advisor, Barbara Gordon, who would originally hail from Gotham but spend a lot of her time with the Prince Richard. She would not be able to participating in the night's activities for Barbara was handicapped to her chair and the king and queen were not present, so the prince couldn't either. Barbara was chatting with some other royal women and Dick was helping gather more firewood for the bonfire when he heard somebody call his name.

"Prince Richard!"

Dick turned his head enough to see Tim pulling him into a hug. "I've missed you Richard, how have you been?"

"Now, now Timmy, how many times have I told you to call me Dick?" He laughed ruffling the younger man hair. "Ah and I see you have brought along Prince Damian, but who's this charming fellow?"

All eyes fell on Jason. "OH uhh, you're... Royal highness, forgive my rudeness..."

Tim linked his arm with Jason's. "This sour wolf here is Jason Todd. He is Damian and mine's personal body guard." Tim smiled at over Damian. "His majesty over here picked him out of a whole line of brave slaves willing to risk their lives for us."

Damian scoffed. "He was merely less tainted than the other peasants."

Jason shot him a glare and Dick gave a chuckle. "You sure know how to pick them huh, Damian?"

"Timothy! Is that you? Do not tell me that you forgot about your dear Barbara already!"

"I'm coming!" Tim gave Damian a quick peck on the cheek and walked over to the group of chattering women.

"Now tell me more about that Lavish robe Timothy has on," Dick said nudging towards Tim, who in celebration of the festival was wearing a lavish velvet robe that swept the floor and had a long train with twinkling gems and gold trinkets that enveloped the end of it. It was the color of rich, red wine and seemed to make the earth around him look as if he had opened up a wound and its fresh blood was oozing out wherever he went. It seemed the more the robe moved, the more radiant Tim's complexion was. Tim had a very light complexion from the lack of sun and constant snowfalls that accompanied the northern kingdoms. It seemed the deeper the shade of red got, the brighter Tim's translucent icy blue got. The choice of color was startling to say the least. He wasn't the only one to wear red but his was so rich, so pure, it made him stand out from the rest. Blue and white would have made sense, since he was so modest but Tim was a peculiar type of person and he would always pull surprises out of nowhere. The deep reds would any person with pale skin look a bit strange but it worked for him.

"I quite like it," Damian said. "It reminds me of the colors of my home."

Jason agreed. "He reminds of the children's fairy tale. What was it..?" Jason tapped on his chin, "Oh, the little red riding hood!"

Dick was about to elaborate his opinion on Tim's stunning when the sound of banging drums broke the light chatter of the crowds.

King Jack Drake cleared his throat and began to address the crowd. "Fellow villagers! We are about to proceed with tonight's activities! Please take your places and wait for the sounding of the horns to signal the beginning of the Forest Run!"

Tim politely excused himself from the group of gossiping women and took his place in between Jason and Damian. Dick gave a pat on the back, and walked off towards Barbara taking his seat besides her. After a couple of minutes, the crowds were all lined up and ready, giddy from excitement but quiet, waiting for the signal.

Jason and Damian both decided that they would choose animal costumes instead of the robes. Damian had said it would be too easy finding Jason and Tim and it would spoil their fun.

Jason had decided on plain wolf pelts. It had salt and pepper fur and he used parts of it to cover his arms and legs. He cleaned all of the fur except the head of the wolf, leaving it a stained with its brownish red blood. He smelled like copper and burning wood. Tim thought it was unsanitary but Damian had complimented him on his choices of decoration. Damian had gone with choice of a bear, its fur the color of dark soot and had left his the upper half of his chest exposed. He had painted the symbol of a bat, the Wayne family seal.

"Well, well your highness, don't you just look _ravashing_?" Jason whisper into Tim's ear, his voice dripping with lust. Tim shuddered feeling a shiver go down his spine. "Yes, I believe he is right," Damain followed by reaching over to grope Tim's ass. Tim let out a small yelp. Even though the fabric covering Tim was thick, he could feel Damain's hand through it. "I fear I won't be able to maintain my composure throughout your...little game."

Tim hissed, "Behave you sex crazed heathens! I swear I-"

He was interrupted by the sound of horns.

"Let the games begin! Animals! To the woods!"

The silence of the night was torn by the howls and woops of the people running off into the forest.

"Try and be quick about finding us Beloved," Damian said, "Ready?" He looked over Jason who was staring at the into the woods with a look of thrill in his eyes. "Damn straight, let's go."

And with that, they sprinted foward following the other villagers into the darken woods.

_'_Oh my,' Tim sighed feeling his blushing cheeks. 'This is going to be a long night...'

It was about two and a half hours later and was Tim grumbling to himself as he trudged around the forest, the sound of freshly fallen snow crunching under his boots. There were only a few people still left searching in the woods. A majority had been found and they were off dancing around the bonfire. 'This is not fair. We should be done with this by now.' He thought to himself. Tim was never one for outdoor activities and he had only agreed to this because Jason kept insisting that it would be a great bonding experience and he had a delightfully fun time the last time he participated. Tim scoffed. "Delightful. This is not delightful at all!" He shouted to no one. Not to mention his beautiful robe had been absolutly ruined by all the snow. It was soaked and there was no way he'd be able to get rid of the muddy stains. His hair probably looked like a bushel of hay under his robe.

He had had enough of this. He stayed up past midnight reading book not running around like some woodland creature.

"DAMIAN! JASON! I know you can hear me! I have given up! I suggest you come out of hiding and join me by the warm fire for some hot cider!" He paused waiting for some sort of reply. "No? alright, suit yourselves."

Tim turned and headed toward what he thought was the way to the clearing.

"Aw now, your highness where's your sense of fun?" Jason asked dropping down from a tree branch not 2 feet away from.

"It is in my bedroom chamber under my warm, wool sheets. Now if you would please excuse me Jason..."

"But Tiiiiim.. We haven't found his royal pugface yet.." Jason whined. Tim arched a perfect eyebrow. "Can you not make that dreadful noise, it's not very becoming."

"Becoming my-_THUMPH!_"

Tim let out a snicker as he saw Jason's face replaced by a fistful of snow.

"His royal _WHAT_ exactly, you unedjucated buffoon?" Damain asked coming out from behind Tim.

"How did you-?"

"You ASS! There was a rock in that snow that just pelted my face!"

"Well you deserved it. And I do not have a pugface peasent."

"Would you stop calling me that!"

Tim let out a groan. "will you ttwo stop acting like children!? im leaving!" tim swiftly turned and walked briskly towards the sound of light music. Before he could get very far however, Tim was pullled in an awkward embrace between the two. "Beloved I don't think the night is over yet.." Damian murmured pulling off Tim's red hod. "Let us have our own little party, no?" Jason reached out from behind and began to untye the ribbon that held Tim's robe togther. The rope fell onto the ground with a soft _thud_.

Tim's breathing hitched, "B-but here? Aren't you two cold?" Tim gasped out as he felt the cold air whip around him. "My robe! I'm cold!"

Jason licked Tim's exposed neck as Damian began rubbing him between his legs. "We wouldn't want this part to get cold, now would we?" Tim let out a soft moan, repressing the urge to buck his hips into Damian hand. "I want to bend you over and fuck you like an animal, till you're reduced to nothing but a mewling mess." Jason breathed into his neck leaving dark love bites as he did so.

"Well i'm flattered but wouldn't you rather do this somewhere more..Private?"

The three froze and turned to see Prince Dick standing there with an amused grin on his face.

"I-I-I swear we never do this, R-Richard! Please, do n-not tell my father!" Tim said gathering his robe from the snow covered forest floor, his knees nearly failing from underhim. Whether it was embaressment or the cold, he did not know. "Calm down Timmy, It's not as if I've never been caught myself! Just ask Barbara how many times we had been caught in the library... or the study room...or my training room... Ah, you get my point. Do not worry, your secret is safe with me. However..."

"Yes?" Tim asked trying to cover up the embarrassment in his voice.

"Lady Barbara... that's another matter."

oh my jesus, i'm so sorry for that horrible ending. i cannot end a story to save my life bahah. i did not mean to purposly put in that Sour Wolf/Teen Wolf reference in. though it did fit in perfectly in that moment right? right? fiiine.. sorry for any mistakes or typos or mispellings.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_okay so sorry if it's kinda confusing. this is when tim and damian first met jason and its different parts of jason's life working for them. RR please! if there any parts you dont understand or would like me to explain please dont be afraid to comment or send me a message!_

* * *

It was late winter in Gotham and the kingdom was frozen over. The usual soot color sky was even darker and had even more coal smoke in it. The ashes mixed in with snow at certain times of the month and it seemed even grimier than usual. Jason was used to it. It was his home and he didn't mind the dirt and coal dust. It was the only thing he knew, the only real place he considered his home.

That was until he got arrested and placed on a slaving ship headed for the northern kingdoms.

* * *

Jason glanced up at the person gripping his hair. He was a tall brooding man obviously not from the north, for his dark tan and somewhat exotic facial features could make him stand out for miles around. His richly colored robes, though flashy, did not completely hide his bulky frame. You could tell by the firmness of his grasp, and the murderous look in his eyes, he was completely capable of handling himself. Jason was surprised that his man needed a bodyguard.

"Damian dear, don't pull his hair as is he was some animal!"

Damian made a grunting noise and released him with a bit more force than needed, making Jason tumble onto the mud covered ground.

"He'll do," Damian said eyeing him one last time before walking over to what Jason assumed to be the slave marketer.

"Excuse me? Yes, hello, umm, do you need some help?"

A young man wearing more modest clothing stuck out his hand. "Please forgive my husband, he can be a bit of a brute now and then."

Jason just scowled and pushed him self up off the ground ignoring the hand in front of him.

"Oh. OK then."

He rolled his eyes and shivered. He was covered in wet mud and the thin wool shawl they gave him didn't do much the keep out the cold. Great, he thought to himself, now I'm going to die of sickness because of these bastards. Plus I'm being bought by an abusive immigrant and some feminine looking guy. Who were these two anyway? They must have been pretty wealthy to be able to afford a bodyguard.

"You are quite scarred up mister..?"

Jason snapped out of his trance. "Uhh. Todd. Jason Todd." Jason was too lost in his thoughts to notice Tim lift up the back of his shawl and prod around his backside. Tim did a short walk around before nodding to himself. He smiled and stuck out his hand again. "Mister Todd, my name is Timothy Drake and its a pleasure to have you work for me."

Jason choked back his surprise. The Timothy Drake?! as in Prince Timothy Drake?! Jason hesitatingly shook his hand. "The pleasure is mine, I assure you your highness. Forgive my rudeness from earlier."

This seem to please the prince and he gave Jason another smile before retreating towards Damian and marketer. "I like him Damian, he's polite," Tim said.

* * *

Jason was surprised on how easy this job actually was. Though, he was supposedly Prince Tim's bodyguard, nothing really happened. Other than the useless arguments he got in with Tim's arrogant husband the prince Damian Wayne Al Ghul, it was a rather boring job. He helped the servants a bit, followed the prince around, things like that.

He also wasn't expecting how...strangely different the prince was. He wasn't at all like the princes stories he had heard. He wasn't off to war or courting beautiful princess or even on sailing adventures. He just stayed in his castle, reading. Mostly by a window, overlooking the garden where he would yell a pleasant Hello! whenever he saw Jason working with the others. Jason starting calling him robin and Tim accepted the pet name with a blush. He wasn't boring by any means. He had a vast amount of knowledge and knew more information than anyone Jason had ever met. He would win almost any debate with anyone, including Damian. He had a pretty face and a deep blue eyes that would drown your soul if you looked into them long enough.

He was a bit spoiled however. He was spoiled by his parents, and relatives, and a majority of the time by his own husband. Damian was prince soon-to-be king in the richest kingdom of all Al Ghul so, of course, he could afford to spoil his pretty bird. and spoil him he did. He was dressed in the finest silks and fabrics and furs. Velvets, satins, soft cottons and laces and sequins. Nothing was too good for Tim. Since Jason was his protector, he would accompany Tim and Damian on their many shopping trips. They would take shopping trips to all different kingdoms and provinces so often, that Tim couldn't keep track of all the names. Anytime Tim wanted something in particular, he'd just point at it, bat his eyelashes, and he'd have it before he could even say please.

That included people's as well.

And of course, he had Jason wrapped around his perfect manicured finger.

Jason almost chocked on his own spit when he was first asked if he found Tim attractive. And by Damian! Jason coughed and looked over at Tim,armed linked with Damian's, acting as if it was a completely normal question. Jason nodded warily, taken back by the rashness of the question. The next question however, would have Jason nearly having a heart attack.

"Would you like to fuck me?"

There he was. Prince Timothy. Timid, quiet prince Timothy. The one Jason had thought was innocent and had began to have feelings for, asking if Jason would like to fuck. not make love, not have sex, but fuck. That was a filthy word used by filthy people. One of them being Jason of course.

"I-I.. Why me?!"

Tim giggled a bit hiding his smile behind his hand. "Because I find you attractive, and you find me attractive and Damian here, very much thinks your attractive and we're all a big attractive group of people."

Jason stared in at Damian, certainly the great prince of Al Ghul and The Wayne kingdom, wasn't attracted to a poor bodyguard like Jason.

Damian's face said differently. He was glaring daggers into thin air, his face turning many shades of red.

"So?" Tim asked.

Jason knew he was going to regret this eventually.

"O-OK."

* * *

Safe to say Tim and Damian are great in bed. Jason has never felt such an overwhelming amount of emotions, as he did in those 4 hours.

"Ready for another round?" Tim asked.

* * *

"Didn't you have someone special?" Tim called out from the inside of his walk in wardrobe, throwing all sorts of dress shirts and robes out onto the bed.

"I did. A long time ago." Jason paused and stared out the window with a rather solemn look, as if he was trying to remember something he had repressed many years ago. Tim continued to sort through his extravagant amount of clothing but patiently waited for his respond.

After a while jay continued, "...She was very dear to me I suppose."

"...Did you love her?"

Jason hesitated before answering. "Yes. Her name was Donna. Donna Troy. She was-is Princess Diana's sister. You know, from the Amazonian kingdom. But as I'm sure you know, she died. We had a good time together, me and her. I was even going to ask her to elope with me, though i doubt that would have ever happened."

Tim directed his attention to Jason who was drawing figures on the mist covered window panes.

"I'm..so sorry, I didn't mean to re-open any wounds."

Jason shrugged, "What can you do? After her death I sort of just disappeared for a while. Did a string of odd jobs and got into a lot of trouble." He sighed and walked over to where Tim was trying on clothing. Tim stood in front of a lengthy mirror in snowy white fur, dotted with mini pearls. Lengths of rich, dark blue satin layered beneath it. It stopped, just barely grazing the soft carpets Tim was standing on. He was staring at his feet and a look of remorse replaced his normally carefree look. "I'm so so very sorry Jason, please forgive my careless prying. I didn't mean to be insensitive." Jason resisted the urge to kiss the creamy, pale exposed part of Tim's neck. He pushed that thought away and simply gave Tim a soft pat on the back.

"It's fine your highness. Maybe one day I'll tell you the story on how we met."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Tim awoke with a start as a loud clap of thunder engulfed his room. He let out a small squeak and reached over to wake his sleeping lover. He quickly remembered after finding nothing but air that Damian had to left for the Al Ghul kingdom to visit his grandfather that very morning.

"Right.." he sighed out to no one. Tim had to stay behind for safety reasons. There was an assassination plan on The Emperor so Damian didn't want to risk Tim's well being. Tim understood but was still disappointed that he was not able to go. It was lonely without Damian and his bed felt empty and strange without him there next to him.

Since he was up, he decided to go grab a late snack. All this loneliness made him peckish.

He picked up Damian robe that he had thrown on the chair, next to their desk and slipped it on. He made his way out his room and headed towards the kitchen. He had just turned corner into the main hallway when he spotted Jason walking ahead of him. He was carrying something that looked like a metal pipe.

"Jason!"

Jason hesitated for a second before sprinted.

"Hey wait!"

Tim's bare feet slapped against cold marble as he chased after him. He cursed under his breath, holding on tight to his slipping robe. Tim kept yelling Jason's name to get his attention but Jason kept ignoring him. It wasn't until after Jason heard a yelp, and a loud thump of Tim slipping, falling face first on the hard floor that he finally stopped.

"Tim?" Jason turned his attention to the fallen man.

"I..I slipped on Damian's robe.." Tim chuckled but even in the dimly lit hallway Jason could see he was crying.

"Are-Are you trying to escape?" his voice was barely an audible whisper. "Please don't leave Jason, with Damian gone, you're the only one I have left.."

Jason was quiet for a moment before giving Tim a scowl and he dropped his blunt weapon, a loud _clunk_ echoing through the hallway. He walked over to the trembling prince and lifted him up bridal style.

Tim didn't sleep alone that night.

Jason didn't sleep at all.

* * *

It's not that Jason didn't like working for Tim and Damian. In fact, he loved it. It was the best job he'd ever had since, well, forever. The sex was great, the pay was adequate and he got to travel to new lands he had never even heard of. There was just one problem.

Damian.

Now he didn't hate him. He didn't even care about the arguing and insults he'd get from him. He was just...

Jealous.

Not of his riches, or his class rank, or his looks.

What he was jealous of, was that Damian had Tim.

It was Damian who Tim thought of, who would receive Tim secret oh-so-sweet kisses full of true love that Jason yearned for. He was the one Tim aimed to please, who his whole world revolved around. Damian's hands were able to make Tim melt without even touching him, not Jason's.

Every time Tim would smile up at Damian, his eyes were full of devotion and adoration. His lips parted, softly calling Damian's name, pleading for his soft caresses and passionate kisses.

Whenever he looked up at Jason, all he saw was a sort of social likeness and a hint of lust. He gave him a smile. That's all.

It made Jason sick every time Tim would call him into their bedroom and see Tim's pale skin tainted with the love bites and bruises of the sand prince. But what could he do?

Jason was in love.

And love meant heartache.

* * *

_Aaaahh~ chapter 3 coming soooonn~~_


	4. Chapter 3

Ch.3

yeesh do i have a thing for Spoiled Prince!Tim or what. sorry if he's kinda ooc but then again this entire story is a bit cracky haa. plus i just finished reading the great gatsby in class and though it was boring, Fitzgerald's magical ways of description and daisy's character over all kinda influenced me a bit. plus there also..might be.. line from the book..ehe. RnR! enjoy! and forgive my mistakes and typos.

* * *

If you ask anyone who's ever met Tim they would tell you nothing less than how wonderfully kind and sweet he is. How he had that kind of essence that makes him stand out. He's a compassionate, intellectual type of person who no one would suspect would have twisted thoughts full of perverted greed. They would also not know how incredibly spoiled rotten he was. No one knew because he would always get whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He would say a shy thank you, almost as if he was surprised that he was receiving gifts and spend the duration of his time amusing himself and showing off his newly obtained object which could range from a new novel to a 10 carat studded gold bracelet or so on. Tim is all smiles and would never wish ill on anybody.

Unless of course someone denies him.

Jason had never considered Tim anything but a delight.

That was, until he experienced Damian and Tim infamous arguments.

Jason was always surprisingly occupied with a job or away on training, so whenever he returned, he would be quickly informed by a servant or maid about their royal highness's intensely heated disputes that often left Tim in tears, the bedroom in shambles and Damian sleeping in a guest bedroom located at the opposite side of the palace. They would eventually make up (have lustful make up sex somewhere; mostly in the garden behind the rose bushes) and things would go back to normal.

Jason was left perplexed but shrugged it off and continued his life as usual.

He just believed that the two were caught in the heat of the moment and were over-exaggerating.

How wrong he was.

* * *

It was a warm day in the Al Ghul royal residence. The sun was shining brightly and all sorts of exotic smells of pepper and cinnamon spices wafted through the air which made the day seem even hotter in to Jason. He wasn't used to this kind of heat. It was only the middle of spring but to Jason, who felt as if he was sweating away the all the water he had in his entire body, was impossibly, unnecessarily hot.

And by the pained expression on his face, he wasn't enjoying his first visit to the desert kingdom.

"I just don't understand how you can live in this blistering heat." He complained, smoothing back his perspiration covered hair. Beads of sweat glistened all over his toned chest and back, his scars shockingly visible. He had stripped down to only a pair of soft cotton like trousers and he still felt stuffy. He seemed to be made of bright gems, the way his body shone in the sunlight. Damian had to force himself to look away, while Tim, body strewn on a sofa, perched on his elbows and hands cupping his face continued to stare. "I think you look so _cool_, " He purred, accentuating the last part. "And besides, it's only a year, and then we'll be back to our snow covered ice fortress," he continued. He lolled around on the Egyptian style sofa, drifting his finger through the soft chiffon fabrics that draped his pale body. Damian sat down next Tim, lifting up his legs and placing them on his lap. He ran his fingers lightly up and down Tim's smooth legs causing him to giggle.

A couple moments passed until there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," said Damian still occupied with Tim's legs.

It was a servant, his middle eastern accent thick, "I am sorry to interrupt you, your high and mightiness, but a letter has arrived for Prince Timothy."

"Ooh a letter! Give it here," Tim said extending his hand towards the young slave. The slave handed him the letter. Damian waved him away and he did a quick bow and went out, closing the door with a soft click.

"Who's it from?" Jason asked walking over to the two royals, though not to close, he didn't want to get sweat on their obviously expensive looking fabrics.

Tim giddily opened up his letter and began to read it, saying comments out loud now and then.

"Oh Damian, Listen to this: "._.I will be throwing Conner an extravagant birthday banquet and I do hope you and Damian will be able to attend. It will be hosted on_..." Tim paused, eyes still scrolling down the paper.

"Damian, Damian!" Tim shook Damian's shoulder excitingly, "Cassie has invited us to Conner's Party!" Tim jumped up and ran towards to a door leading to another room filled with all of Tim's possessions including his clothing, jewels, books and other objects. "What should we take? How long should we stay?"

"Tim-"

"What should I wear? It's warm in Krypton but not too warm so Jason, you don't have to worry about the heat-"

"Belove-"

"I wonder if the whole gang will be there, you know Bart, Cissie, Rose and Eddie, Jaime, Kara- well of course she will be there they're cousins-"

"TIM." Damian snapped, rising abruptly to his feet.

"Yes?" Tim asked calmly, continuing to alternate between his closet and the room, the sound of his ankle bracelets clinking together followed him wherever he went.

"We are not going."

Tim paused and turned to face Damian, with a sort of puzzled look before simple laughing. "What do you mean, of course we're going. It's a special occasion and I want to be there for Conn-"

"I said. We are not going."

"But.. but why?!"

"Because i do not feel like traveling all the way to Krypton for a silly party. I am too tired from battle and all I wanna do," Damian wrapped his arms around Tim, "is spend time with the man I love, in this paradise I call my home."

"Or a fucking furnace." Jason muttered under his breath.

Damian shot him a glare before continuing, "What do you say beloved?"

"But... Damian dear it's only a week away and then I promise we'll come back and I'll be yours forever."

Damian sighed in annoyance, "No we won't. I know you very well Tim and you'll end getting invited to many other parties and gatherings and drag me all over the country visiting people that barely even know."

"No I won-"

Damian went on, "OR you'll be the one inviting people and hold one of your infamous "small" get togethers and you won't interact with anyone or be at the party at all. I'll find you in some small crook in the corner complaining that you're or wanting to know why we invited all these people in the first place."

Tim was silent as if trying to grasp the point of Damian's words.

"No," he finally said. "We ARE going and I don't CARE what you say," Tim unwound himself from Damian's arms and stood next to Jason. "Besides me and Jason want to go, don't you Jay?"

Jason kept quiet and stared at the ground.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me. Oh also, It's next month by the way so I hope you make our accommodations for travel."

Tim hummed to himself as he continued to fumble through his belonging. Jason glanced over at Damian and he could just feel the anger radiate of him. If there was one thing Damian could not stand for from anyone, was being ignored.

"This wasn't up for discussion. We are not going and that's that. You do not make the final decisions around here, I do, now if I have to lock you in this room to keep you from leaving, then I will." Damian walked over and opened the door that led to the hallway. "Now try and forgot those little plans and the party from your small mind and let us go down the lunch room and eat."

Jason was stunned. He knew Tim was used to the world revolve around him. He's an only child, the kingdom is plentiful, and he is married to one of the wealthiest and most powerful man in all the kingdoms combined.

Most people in this situation would sulk but comply with Damian's demands and then eventually forget about it.

Apparently, not Tim.

All of a sudden, a glass bottle of what seemed to be wine came hurling towards Damian, just barely missing and shattered in all directions as it hit the wall. The red liquid left a dark red stain as it trickled onto the wooden floors. Jason nearly jumped out of skin. Damian didn't even flinch.

Tim was violent.

"HOW DARE YOU? You think you OWN me?! Huh?! Get the hell out! Both of you! OUT!" Tim screeched as he continued hurling objects, particularly pricey breakable objects, towards both of the men. Damian skillfully dodged each object, then grabbed Tim and sat them both on the couch. Then he proceeded to throw the increasingly frustrated Tim over his knee, who was squawking out curse words and protests that would make even Jason blush.

"If you are going to act like a child," Damian lifted up the fabrics onto Tim's back exposing his bottom, "Then i will treat you like a child."

"GET OFF ME YOU BRUTE!"

Damian managed to get in 2 precise smacks on Tim before Jason intervened by grabbing a hold Damian's wrist. Damian looked up at him with an almost offended look on his face, "What are you doing?"

"What you pay me to do. I am his bodyguard after all, and if you even think about laying another hand on him, I will break you."

Damian stared at Jason. He let out a chuckle before pushing Tim off his lap. Tim dropped on the floor, tears swelling up in his eyes and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger. "Fine," Damian began to walk out of their now cluttered and stained room but not before stopping at the doorway to look at Tim one more time. "I will be in the eating in the main lunch room when you decide to act like an adult and join me." He walked out, leaving Jason and Tim alone. Jason rubbed that back of his neck and groaned. Things had escalated too quickly in his opinion. God, is this what the servants talked about? Jason felt a a tug at his pants and saw Tim reaching his hand up. Jason grasped his hand and helped Tim up to his feet. "I'll be sure to raise your pay Jason," Tim sniffed. "I'm going to..um.. go walk down by shore alright? Go call someone to clean up this mess," he nodded over to the spilled wine, "Quickly, before it stains." Tim gave him a small peck on the cheek and whispered a quick 'thanks' before too walking out of the room.

Jason waited until he was sure Tim was out of ear shot.

"God _FUCKING DAMMIT_," he yelled out.

What had he gotten himself into?


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

I am so sorry i haven't updated. It was finals week and then i had my SATs and oh god. But here is the latest chapter._ Half of the chapter is like this because it's a flashback. but i'm pretty sure you guys knew that bahah_. Anyways Forgive my mistakes and typos RNR etc etc. Sorry about the crappy ending but man i am just way tired and am ready for summer break.

* * *

Tim walked down to the shore, his mind cloudy with thoughts. He was just so disgusted with himself. He had never meant to go to such an extreme. Damian was right all along. He didn't have to go to the silly party, he saw Conner all the time. He looked down when he felt his feet begin to splash seawater that was coming up on shore. He let himself linger a bit in the warmish water, wiggling his toes in the soggy sand. He had no idea why he acted in such a horrid manner. It wasn't the first time he'd thrown such a ridiculous tantrum, but at those time he was certain that he was correct. In fact, Tim and Damian's arguments were usually about politics and/or Damian's insane side of the family.

But this?

Such a stupid ordinary topic. A Birthday party.

Tim plopped himself on the sandy ground, frowning a bit as he remembered his pained behind. He had never felt so embarrassed. Jason had to stand up for him even though Tim knew that Jason was siding with Damian. Damian could've snapped Jason's neck without even blinking. Jason was being incredibly risky, he knew his chances sparring with Damian but he took them. He stared off at horizon. The sky was beginning to darken as gloomy clouds gathered and concealed the seemingly endless blue sky. The weather, Tim thought, seemed to mimic his rather crummy mood. It made the beach seem dull and lifeless unlike the usual euphoric aura that surrounded it.

He hated himself.

He took his face in his hands an let out a pained sob.

* * *

_"Don't open you eyes until I say so."_

_Tim gave out a chuckle, "It's not much of a surprise anymore. I can feel the sand under my feet you know. So I believe were on a beach of some sort. I have seen a beach before Damian, I'm not that sheltered."_

_"Yes but I doubt you've seen a sight like this. Alright, open."_

_Tim opened his eyes and gasped._

_"It's so.."_

_Damian waited, "Yes?"_

_"So...Blue!"_

_Damian groaned, "I take you to one of the most beautiful places in the entire world and all you can say is that it is blue?"_

_"Well I'm at a loss for words! You just said it is the most beautiful place on earth. What did you expect? 'My God Damian look at the water! It gleams like the jewels my mother wore on her wedding day. It's as blue as the emblem that Richard wears proudly on his chest," Tim drawled on earning an annoyed eye roll from Damian. "I see your point."_

_"Well what are we waiting for?" Tim asked, grabbing Damian's hand and leading them both toward the shore. The sand was hot and bright beneath their feet, making Tim squint his eyes but he continued treading forwards. The warm wind blew against their faces. "Wait Timothy, wouldn't you feel better if you changed into something much more cool?" Damian asked seeing Tim had begun to look a bit flushed. "No thank you, I'll just take off my shirt," Tim replied stripping himself of his light blue and white blouse and revealing his pale skin. Not a scar nor blemish stained his smooth skin. He had dark abdominal hair going up to his belly button and for someone stayed inside and read books all day, he had quite a bit of muscle. Not as much a Damian but still a bit surprising._

_Tim looked at Damian who was staring intensely at him. _

_"What?" _

_"I-I think you might be brighter than the sun," Damian joked._

_It had been a long day at the beach and the sun had left its painful mark on Tim's fair skin. He was in pain. He couldn't be touched without letting out a painful hiss. Damian on the other hand had become a bit darker but not by much, he was already fairly dark skinned. Tim envied his ebony, exotic look. Damian had managed to get Tim inside and laid him on his soft bed without causing Tim too much pain. Tim stared up at Damian through his damp bangs. "My skin feels as if it was on fire, it hurts so much." Tim was laying on his stomach where he hurt less and had one arm tucked under his head substituting for a pillow. One of the servants had brought Damian a small jar full of sweet smelling cream. He sat down next to the wounded snow prince and gathered some of the cream onto his palms and began to massage it onto tim's aching back. Tim let out a moan of relief as he felt all his pain just melt away under Damian's skilled hands._

_"Ooh.. that feels just wonderful." _

_Tim let out little mewls of pleasure as Damian continued to rub him down. "Sit up I have to do your chest as well," Damian instructed. Tim huffed and sat up facing Damian."But my chest doesn't hurt as much as my back," he pouted. _

_"Doesn't mean it won't hurt later."_

_Damian began rubbing Tim shoulders in small circles, slowly moving down onto his chest and sides. Tim bit his bottom lip and tried hard not to squirm under Damian's touch. He felt arousal grow in the pit of his stomach and he pulled Damian's hand away._

_"Tim?"_

_Tim looked down, his face blushing furiously, the color rivaling that of his back._

_"I...If you keep touching me, i don't think I'm going to be able to control myself."_

_Damian's worried expression turned into amusement. Damian reached up and cupped Tim cheek and place an almost careful kiss on his lips. Tim's eyes fluttered shut and he kissed back._

_Their first kiss._

* * *

Tim smiled as he remembered that unforgettable moment that sealed his and Damian's lives forever. From that moment, on their fate was forever intertwined with one another. He sat there continuing to dwell on blissful moments from his past before he frowned as he remembered the the days earlier mishaps and that he might have just compromised that love. The sky roared with thunder and heavy droplets of rain began to fall, drenching Tim's elegant clothing and making his raven hair stick to his miserable looking face.

"Oh Damian," Tim said softly, "I'm so sorry."

"Maybe you could say it a little louder beloved. maybe then I'd consider forgiving you for how ridiculous you were acting today."

Tim's head snapped up to see and equally wet Damian standing right in front of him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tim asked, his voice barely a squeak.

"Long enough," he sighed back. "Come now Timothy," Damian extending his hand, "Let's go inside, away from this depressing weather."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alrighty tighty. Might be hints of abuse. Just a warning.

sorry for typos,mistakes etc etc. RNR

* * *

Damian and Tim walked quickly inside, Tim's arms placed above him as he tried to shield himself from the downpour. Damian on the other hand, simply embraced the rain and let himself become soaked to the bone. There were servants with linen towels waiting for them at the entrance. Damian took the towels and then waved them away. "But sir, what shall we tell your grandfather about the..incident?"

"If he has a problem with it then I shall to speak with him," Damian replied.

The servants bowed and walked off. Damian took Tim's hand and led him to the main lunch room. It was decorated with pillars and strands of pastel covered fabrics hung down from the ceilings and were strewn on the floor. Paintings of beautiful scenery covered the walls. This was Tim's favorite room of the entire palace.

"So did you two crazed lovers make up yet?" Jason asked as he snatched up a peach from the fruit bowl centered at the table. He had his feet propped up on the table and had changed clothing-something about not being appropriate attire or distracting the servants. "Get your feet off that table peasant. It's worth more than your life," Damian said. While the two men continued bickering back and forth, Tim took this opportunity to sneak away though didn't manage to get far before Damian noticed. "Timothy? Where are you going?" Damian called after him.

"I'm going to go write back to Cassie. You know, so i can tell her we're not going," Tim said trying his hardest not to sound so disappointed.

Damian frowned but let him go. He plopped himself next to Jason who was taking messy bites out of a peach.

"Let him go your highness. He probably feels bad about not being able to go and his crazy mood swing," Jason insisted through mouth fulls.

"At least cover your mouth Todd," Damian grimaced.

Jason just opened his mouth wider. Damian smacked him on the back of his head.

Jason gave him a goofy smile that just made Damian frown even deeper.

"But anyway, If you'll excuse me I'm going to go and get myself cleaned up. God knows I'm sweating worse than I've ever have in my entire life."

Jason got up and wiped his hands on his trousers, the sticky yellow stains smearing on his pants. He'd probably wash that out himself so he didn't care. "Care to point me the way your royal pug-face?"

Damian gave him a scowl, it was really the only thing he could do at that point with Jason and his shit-eating grin that annoyed him to no end.

But then again...

Damian proceeded to grasp Jason face and place a kiss on his unsuspecting lips. It was sudden and sloppy. A quick dip of the tongue and nibble of the lip, all done by Damian of course.

Damian pulled back and wiped off the remaining moisture off with his thumb.

"I love peaches, by the way."

Jason was speechless.

Just the way Damian liked it.

He smirked.

"Follow me peasant."

* * *

Tim was ecstatic. He had the biggest smile, from ear to ear. After his embarrassing argument with Damian, he had pushed the thought of the party to the back of his mind and spent the following of the weeks lounging around in Damian's arms in a canopy by the beach. Anything other than relaxation hadn't even crossed his mind. But when Damian told him that his grandfather was throwing a small celebration for no particular reason, Tim nearly shot through the roof. He first ran to tell Jason and then went to plan outfits and to choose his best jewelry.

Damian wasn't as happy. He didn't know why his grandfather planned this in the first place-though he had a gut feelings it had something to do with his beloved-and he still hated these things. Especially in his area of the world.

(Whenever his Grandfather threw his little parties, someone always ended up drugged or poisoned. So he had to keep an eye out for any drinks that may be passed to Timothy or Jason.)

Jason didn't really care much for parties either. He usually was the one crashing them. But this should be a nice change.

And the belly dancers were some fine pieces of ass.

or so he had heard.

* * *

Jason loved when Tim tried on his many extravagant garments. He looked like a child the way he spun in front of the mirror, checking himself from many angles.

He was adorned in jewels and pearls and rubies and Jason had never seen so many different types of precious stones on one person. They sparkled and glimmered and they made a little tinkling sounds whenever he moved. It was like an orchestra of tiny bells that followed him wherever he went.

Tim wasn't vain at all. He was very modest. He just enjoyed the finer things in life.

Damian never stuck around long enough to see this side of Tim however.

"I have other things to do beloved, That's why Todd's here." That was his excuse.

But Jason didn't care. He liked watching Tim choose the perfect attire for whatever occasion happened to be in that moment.

The little facial expressions Tim did while deciding, a furrowing of the brows, wrinkling of his nose, a little upturn of the lips, things like that.

His favorite part though, was chasing after him around his spacious room.

He loved hearing Tim's small squeals whenever he caught him and lifted him over his shoulder.

"Jason!" Tim said to breathless giggles, "Put me down you crazy fool."

"I'll put you down alright," Jason's eyes full of mischief as he gently threw him on the colossal sized bed.

* * *

"But why Grandfather? What is the Purpose of this silly gathering?"

Damian had manage to corner his grandfather in his office.

"You will not question me or my reasons for doing things. I simply over heard from the servants that you denied..._ your_ poor Timothy," he frowned, "the opportunity to go a party that he had been invited to. They also passed around the news that you _hit_ him."

He scoffed. "He was behaving in the most inappropriate manner and it's not as if i had left him a mark. Well, no more than usual," he smirked.

Ra' kept his poker face though you could tell he was beginning to get annoyed.

"Yes i have noticed the immodest blotches you leave on Prince Timothy's exposed flesh. That doesn't necessarily mean he's your property Damian."

"Actually it does. No disrespect, of course. I obviously love him more than anyone or anything, and he worships the ground i walk on plus Jason Todd is very good at his job, so i suggest you do not try anything tonight." Damian excused himself and walked out.

Ra's just smiled a devious smile and watched as his grandson walked out.

* * *

It was the night of Al Ghul gathering and Jason had never seen so many attractive-and at the same time dangerous-looking people. They seem as if they would give you the best night of your life- and then stab you afterwards. Jason assumed they were all wearing they're best garments and most expensive jewelry. The women were beyond beautiful- They all had soft caramel skin and wide almond shaped eyes that came in all sorts of colors. Their hair was long and cascaded down their backs like dark velvet. The chiffon fabrics left little to the imagination and their gold ankle bracelets and bangles shone brightly against the light of the fire. The men looked wise beyond their years but deadly just the same. Their clothing was less exposing but were still just as tasteful. The area that it was being held in was also quite impressive. It was held outdoors and had torches to give them light, even though it was a full moon. Exotic looking sofas were strewn around on the patio with dark red curtains acting as walls to separate and give privacy to the people occupying them. Exotic dancers and entertainers were keeping the crowds busy and there were servants walking around catering drinks and finger-foods. Jason had to admit even they looked glamorous. Jason and Tim had lost Damian in the crowd and then Tim told Jason he wanted to get something from to his chambers. Jason walked him to his room and had volunteered to wait with him but Tim shooed him away and told him he'd join him later.

Jason was reluctant but after a few kisses and pushes, he returned to the party.

It had been a few hours into the night and Jason was trying not to stare too long at the extremely attractive women that passed by him, though he was obviously not trying hard enough. He had made some small talk with a couple of other bodyguards who-luckily for him-spoke the same language. He was in the middle of a conversation with this tall fellow when he was interrupted by a distraught-looking Tim.

"Jason."

Jason excused himself and looked over a Tim who had been squeezing his arm hard enough to leave bruises. Though Tim didn't seem to be doing it on purpose. His eyes were staring at ground and he had a a small look of distress on his cheeks were flushed, his jewels were gone and he seemed to have changed his entire attire. He instead was wearing a long sleeved dark red jacket and tight black satin pants. He also had a dark scarf wrapped around his neck. And when he wasn't staring at his feet he was glancing around, his eyes full of paranoia. Jason led them over to an unoccupied sofa room and sat him down.

"Tim do you have any idea how warm it is out here? Where is you other outfit? Why are you dressed like this?" Jason kept trying to meet his eyes but Tim kept looking everywhere but him. Jason reached for the fabric around his neck but Tim slapped his hand away.

"Don't."

Jason huffed. "Where's his royal pug-face?"

Tim shook his head, still refusing to meet his eyes. He was biting his bottom lip so hard he knew he would eventually draw blood. Jason motioned for one of the wandering servants.

"Please go and find his royal highness Damian, tell him his husband need him," Jason said taking one of the glasses full-of what he assumed to be water-off of the platter. The servant nodded and walked off in search of Damian.

Jason sniffed at the liquid in the glass and took a small sip, then handed it to Tim. "Don't worry, it's sparkling water." Tim took it and hesitantly took a drink. They sat there in silence, Tim smacking Jason's hands away whenever they tried to touch him and still continuing to stare at the ground. Jason had had enough.

"Dammit Tim, look at me-no dammit stop-Look at me!" Jason grabbed Tim's chin and forced him to look up. As soon as Tim made eye contact, he burst into tears.

"Whoa Tim why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? Who hurt you Tim, tell me!" Jason felt a mix of worry and anger mixing through him.

"Todd What did you do!" Damian accused coming up behind him.

"Fuck- Me? He won't tell me what's wrong!"

"Beloved why are you dressed in these ridiculous clothes? and why-" Damian snatched the scarf off of tim's neck. Tim gasped and tried to use his hands to cover his neck but Jason pulled them away and kept them in his firm grip. Damian boiled over with fury. Jason saw the vein on Damian's temple begin to throb.

Tim's neck were covered in dark purple bruises and fresh bite marks. Tim was quietly sobbing not caring to wipe off the many tears that stained his redden cheeks.

"Son of a bitch."

"WHO DID THIS." Damian hissed through gritted teeth.

Tim's eyes grew wide and he just shook his head. "Drake, you tell me who did this to you or so fucking help me I-"

Jason interrupted. "Do you really want to do this here? C'mon help me," Jason wrapped the scarf sloppily around the injured prince's neck and helped him up to his feet. Damian then scooped him up Bridal Style. They quickly made it to Damian and Tim's bedroom without too many people noticing and Jason locked the door behind them.

"Okay now you can continue-"

Damian's fist collided with Jason face causing Jay to go sprawling on the hard floor.

"YOU HAD ONE JOB TODD, ONE FUCKING JOB. You were his BODYGUARD. This happened ON YOUR TIME. I should have you _EXECUTED_." Damian spat out.

"NO DAMIAN! IT WASN'T- STOP!" Tim stopped Damian from further pummeling the fallen man. "I told him to go! I made him leave! It was my fault, I should've stayed at the party, I shouldn't have opened my door! I'm sorry!" Tim fell to his knees and broke down. Damian tried to soothe him, "Beloved don't cry, none of this was your fault," he glanced menacingly at Jason who was still on the floor, groaning, "but you have to tell me who dared to put their filthy hands on you."

"Can't we just leave please? Let's go back to my castle. We-We never have to go to any party or gatherings, we don't even have to leave to buy things, we can-we can just stay forever inside," Tim tried to change the subject, but Damian wouldn't have it.

"I will find out eventually beloved so you might as well tell me now."

"My love please don't make me-"

"Todd! Quit slacking and go fetch the guards! Do something meaningful for once," Damian shouted at Jason who just glared at him.

"No please! I'll tell you! It was-"

There was a knock at the door and then a voice said, "Damian? It was quite rude of you to just leave the party like that. Our guests are beginning to ask questions. Is Timothy in there? Ask him if he is having a... _good_ time so far."

Tim's face turned pale and he scurried backwards running into the table and bumping his head at the edge with an audible _THUD_.

"Please don't let him in Damian, don't let him know I'm here please_ please_." Tim begged through choked sobs his voice barely a whisper, and his hands clawing at floor.

It was Ra's.

Jason crawled over and pulled Tim into his arms, whispering soothing words in his ear and rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

Damian was physically trembling with fury but he cleared his voice, "No grandfather I have not seen him, he is probably in the book room with Todd," he said calmly. His knuckles were turning white from how hard he was holding the doorknob.

After a few seconds of silence Ra's continued, "Oh. Very well then, don't be long."

They waited until the sound of footsteps diminished completely before Damian smashed his fist to the wall.

He looked over at Jason and Tim. Jay had managed to calm Tim down enough to where he was back to staring at the floor. Jason's lip was bleeding and he had a peeved look on his face.

"I'm going to castrate him Damian. I'm going to chop off his balls and dick and then feed it to him." Jason said words dripping with hatred.

Damian nodded.

He was not going to let that pathetic waste of space get away with what he did to his beloved.

No.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

alrighty then. /cough/ that was..yeah.

to the next chapter then!


End file.
